Sweet Sixteen
by Dai-Chan
Summary: Mokuba wants something different for his sixteenth bday. After all, a special age calls for a special change. (SetoxMokuba, implied JoeyxMai. INCEST. Don't like, don't read. Don't flame me because you clicked on the fanfiction and read it. I did not force


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And don't flame me, all right? Don't blame me because you clicked on the fanfiction and read it. That was your doing. Not mine. Oh, yes, and beware of slut!Mokuba.

* * *

Mokuba hadn't _directly_ talked to Seto about it, but he _had_ dropped several hints. 

Mokuba wanted a party for his sixteenth birthday. Which wouldn't be a lot to ask from any normal person, but Mokuba had never had a birthday party before. Atleast, not one with actual guests. Usually it was just Seto, Mokuba, a bit of cake, and a birthday hug.

But Mokuba felt that, at sixteen, it was time to try something different.

Seto, it seemed, had finally taken the hint since, three days before the big day, he'd finally given in and stated, "Fine. Make a guest list. But I don't want over six people, do you hear?"

Mokuba's list consisted of Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, and (at Joey's request) Mai. Six people exactly. Perfect.

Mokuba had given the list to Seto without receiving any response in return except a raised eyebrow. Mokuba grinned and shrugged. "So I didn't really know who to invite."

"So you invited the Dweeb Team. Thanks."

"Yeah, well. It's not _your_ birthday, is it?"

"Get out of here, shrimp."

And there they were, three days later, with six very curious guests and an enormous room lit with black-lights and filled with snacks, punch, and up-beat techno music.

Seto left the party room without so much as a glance to the guests. The birthday boy still hadn't made his appearance.

Said birthday boy was still getting ready in his room. He'd never been to a party before, much less _thrown_ one. What was he supposed to wear?

A knock at his door. "Mokuba?"

"Just a minute!"

Seto leaned against the wall outside of his younger brother's room to wait.

Mokuba finally decided on an outfit and a moment later stepped out of his room to show Seto. "How do I look?"

Seto couldn't find any appropriate adjectives.

Mokuba turned around slowly as his brother's gaze traveled down, taking in the black choker around his neck, the fish-net shirt placed over a tight-fitting white tank top, blue-jean shorts that could only be described as Japanese boy micro shorts, and finally black Converse with rainbow shoe-laces.

Seto gaped.

Mokuba got tired of waiting and grabbed his brother's hand, leading him back towards the party room. "Let's go!"

Applause and cat-calls greeted them upon entering the room. Mokuba bowed.

"Better watch your little brother, Kaiba. He might just break a few hearts before this night is over with," Mai teased.

Mokuba grinned. Seto glared.

"So, we gonna get this party started or what?" Joey chimed in, setting down his cup of punch and snatching Mai's hand. He pulled her to the dance floor with little or no resistance.

"Oh, you wanna dance, do ya? Like _you_ could keep up with _me_," Mai poked Joey in the chest.

As the others joined the blondes on the dance floor, Mokuba looked up shyly at Seto.

"Nisama?"

"Hnm?" Seto didn't meet his gaze, staring instead at the table of gifts.

Mokuba followed his gaze and noted there were six, which meant no present from Seto. Atleast, not any gift that could be put in a box and wrapped. He looked back up at his brother.

"Dance with me?"

Seto looked down at him, shock written on a usually stoic face. "Dance with you?"

Mokuba nodded, lowering his eyes shyly before glancing back up through sooty eyelashes. "Onegai... nisama?"

Seto's expression visably softened and a whispered "Hai" was all it took and Mokuba was dragging the older Kaiba brother out onto the dance floor.

The music had changed from up-beat techno to a syrupy-sweet pop song sung by, most likely, a teenage girl with a life-consuming crush.

Mokuba wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, leaning his head against his chest.

Seto hesitantly placed his hands on Mokuba's waist.

Mokuba was oblivious to what their guests were doing. He slid his arms down and under Seto's so they rested on his back, fingers gripping the other's shoulders lightly.

Seto leaned his head down to place a secret kiss in his brother's ebony hair.

Mokuba looked up at him. "You didn't get me a present."

Seto frowned. "I didn't know you wanted one."

Mokuba leaned up to whisper in his brother's ear. "I'm sixteen today, nisama. I want something special." He heard the intake of breath.

"What do you want?"

He licked the outer shell of Seto's ear. "You."

Seto shivered with Mokuba in his arms and quickly took the other's hand. "Follow me."

Mokuba couldn't keep from grinning as they dashed off the dance floor and towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Tea demanded.

Seto glanced back at them while yanking open the door with his free hand. "I've just gotta.. give Mokie his present."

_Mokie?_ The teenager thought. _He hasn't called me_ that _in forever_. Not that he minded. It was cute.

"Oh. All right, then."

"Have fun!" Serenity called.

"We will!" Mokuba couldn't keep himself from giggling as he was pulled out the door and down the hall. Suddenly he was yanked through another door, which slammed behind them, and thrown onto a black comforter on a king size bed he immeadiately recognized as Seto's.

Seto didn't bother to untie the rainbow shoe-laces and just yanked the shoes off instead, dropping them onto the floor before pulling Mokuba's socks off and dropping them as well. "Remind me again..." He said in a somewhat breathy tone. "...what you want."

The teenager quickly pulled Seto's sweater up and over his head. "You." Metal clicking as the older Kaiba's belt was undone and tossed aside. "Inside me."

Seto groaned and yanked Mokuba's fish-net shirt off of him. "Who's present is this again?" Shiny black shoes and black dress socks joined Mokuba's Converse and white ankle socks on the carpet. "Mine or yours?"

Mokuba grinned. "Mine. But I have a feeling we'll both enjoy it." His brother tugged off the white tank top and quickly pulled the teenager in for an open-mouthed kiss.

Tongues battled as blue-jean shorts joined the pile of clothes on the carpet, followed by a pair of white briefs.

The kiss was broken as Seto kicked off his pants and leaned over the bed to search his night stand drawer for something.

"Nisama?"

"Got it."

He crawled back over to the teenager and set the tube of lubricant down on the bed. "Tell me to stop now, Mokuba. Tell me you were just kidding."

Mokuba shook his head.

"Don't make me wait any longer, nisama. I've waited forever for this."

"I don't want to hurt you," Seto whispered, opening the tube and coating his fingers.

Mokuba smiled and spread his legs.

"You won't."

Seto hesitantly pushed a finger into the teenager's entrance. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Seto leaned over to kiss his brother's forehead, sliding a second finger into Mokuba's slowly loosening passage. "I love you."

"I know, nisama."

"I love you, too." A third finger and Mokuba whimpered softly, grabbing his older brother's shoulders.

"Want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going."

Seto kissed his forehead again and pulled his fingers out, taking the lubricant up and coating his fingers over again, this time spreading the cool gel over his erection. "You still want this?"

"I'll never _stop_ wanting this," Mokuba whispered.

Seto took the teenager's legs and placed them over his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Combined gasps as Seto entered Mokuba and leaned over him, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. "Oh, God. Mokuba..."

"Nisama... It..." Mokuba bit his lower lip.

"Mokuba... Relax. You have to relax."

"H-hai..." The teenager took a large intake of breath before letting it back out slowly. He squirmed a moment, then gasped. "Nisama! Do that again!"

Seto chuckled. "This?" He thrust forward and Mokuba groaned.

"Yes. That." He pushed back against Seto before throwing his arms back to grip the metal headboard.

Seto quickly set a rhythm to their thrusts, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the comforter tightly between his fingers. "Ah... Mokie... You're so tight."

Mokuba, panting, couldn't help but grin. "You... like that?" The teen experimentally flexed his muscles around the hard organ buried inside him and was rewarded with a lengthy moan.

Seto gritted his teeth. "Cocktease."

"Am I?" He flexed his muscles again.

"Ah! Sl... slut!"

"But I'm _your_ slut, Seto. All yours." He flexed once more and Seto growled, his hands joining Mokuba's on the headboard. He pulled back quickly, then slammed back in. Mokuba screamed. "Seto! God, yes... Fuck me, nisama."

Seto grunted, leaning over to brush his lips over his brother's ear. "Don't swear, Mokie."

"Or what? You'll spank me?" He dropped his legs from Seto's shoulders and wrapped them around the brunette's waist.

A drawn-out moan from the older Kaiba. "You'd like that... wouldn't you?"

"Fuck, yeah," Mokuba swore again, just to prove his point. He moved his hands from the headboard to wrap his arms around his brother's back, pulling him closer.

Seto's hands returned to the mattress before he suddenly leaned backwards so he was sitting on the bed with his younger brother in his lap. The new position drove the head of Seto's cock to hit Mokuba's prostate directly and the teenager screamed.

Seto's hand flew to Mokuba's mouth. "Be quiet... You don't... want your guests... to hear you," he panted, using his free arm to balance himself as he pushed his hips up.

Mokuba moaned and held tightly to his brother's shoulders as he pushed himself up, then dropped back down. More muffled moans were lost into Seto's hand.

"Just. Don't. Scream." The brunette took his hand from his brother's mouth and slid it down between their moving bodies to grasp Mokuba's neglected cock. "You can scream when... when everyone's gone."

The teenager nodded and bit his lower lip to keep himself from yelling out again as Seto stroked him. He let out another muffled moan, shaking uncontrolably. "Nisama... so close."

Seto leaned back a bit further to get better leverage, then pushed up. Hard. "Come for me, Mokie..."

Mokuba couldn't hold back. He did exactly as his brother said, screaming as orgasm hit him and forced hot seed out on both his and Seto's stomachs. "Nisama!"

The teenager's climax made his muscles tighten around Seto again and, with a few more quick thrusts, he came as well, but not half as loudly as the younger had.

The two collapsed in a mass of tangled limbs and sticky stomachs, both breathing unsteadily and panting in the aftermath of their orgasms.

Mokuba was the first to stir, and he lazily pushed the brunette's legs off of him, giggling softly. "They... probably heard that."

Seto yawned in response and crawled up to the head of the bed, dragging his brother along with him. "Let's pretend we died." He slid beneath the comforter, followed by Mokuba.

"From what? Falling down a flight of stairs?"

"Go to sleep, shrimp."

Mokuba cuddled closer to the brunette, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "What if they come looking for us?"

"Guess they'll be in for a surprise then, won't they?"

"Nisama!"

Seto chuckled and kissed the teenager on his sweat-slickened forehead. "Happy birthday, Mokie."

* * *

_**owari**_


End file.
